Le Feu Et La Glace
by Moultipass1
Summary: La relation Jane/Lisbon vue par Cho. Post 3x02


**ATTENTION : spoilers jusqu'au 2****ème**** épisode de la saison 3. Rien de très important, mais si vous ne voulez pas savoir, ne lisez pas !**

**Disclaimer : The Mentalist n'est toujours pas à moi. **

**Court OS qui méritera peut-être une suite si j'ai un jour le temps de m'y mettre**

**

* * *

**

Le feu et la glace.

C'était ainsi que la plupart des gens auraient défini Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon.

L'un, explosif, passionné, vivant. L'autre, calme, contrôlée, réfléchie.

Des caractères opposés, des façons de voir radicalement différentes, des philosophies de vie d'apparence incompatibles.

Peu comprenaient qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entretués. Peu comprenaient comment une association aussi improbable pouvait fonctionner. Peu comprenaient qu'ils se supportent. Mais lui savait. Derrière son apparente indifférence se cachait un observateur imbattable. Il remarquait tout, voyait tout, entendait tout, même ce qui n'était jamais dit.

Il était pourtant resté perplexe devant le mystère pendant longtemps. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de percer le secret de cette étrange relation.

Et puis un jour, le consultant avait détruit le seul lien qui le reliait à John Le Rouge pour sauver sa supérieure. L'équipe s'était alors attendue à ce qu'il craque, mais il était resté de marbre.

Et Cho avait soudain compris. Il avait découvert ce que tout le monde avait tendance à oublier, ou à ignorer.

Patrick Jane pouvait être glacial.

A peine quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune femme avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Même s'ils avaient découvert ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un plan pour coincer le psychiatre qui la manipulait, l'équipe savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans l'explosion.

Et Cho avait soudain compris. Il avait découvert ce que tout le monde avait tendance à oublier, ou à ignorer.

Teresa Lisbon pouvait être enflammée.

Le feu et la glace.

Juste assez semblables pour se comprendre. Juste assez différents pour se compléter.

En les observant sur la scène de crime qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner, l'agent ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à peine perceptible. Une fois de plus, Jane faisait des siennes, et Lisbon essayait de limiter les dégâts, tout en se réjouissant intérieurement qu'il ait remis à sa place l'odieux responsable de la police locale.

Une association improbable, oui.

Mais sans doute le duo le plus efficace de toute la Californie.

Il échangea un regard avec Van Pelt, découvrant à son air entendu qu'elle avait assisté à la même scène que lui. Une main effleurant à peine les reins de la petite brune pour l'aider à enjamber un tronc d'arbre, un sourire secret remerciant le geste inutile. Un instant d'intime complicité comme ils en voyaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Depuis cette incursion dans le passé de Jane, depuis cette affaire impliquant son beau-frère, depuis ces échanges plus mélancoliques que douloureux sur ce qu'avait été sa vie avant le drame.

Il avait aussitôt perçu les subtiles différences, n'avait pas été surpris de constater qu'elles n'avaient pas non plus échappé à sa collègue.

Le flirt, les taquineries, les échanges animés s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de plus.

Le respect mutuel avait toujours été présent. La confiance s'était bâtie sur des fondations bancales avant de se solidifier. L'attirance était évidente depuis un ou deux ans. Mais à présent… A présent, ils semblaient en prendre conscience. C'était sûrement ce qui expliquait ce changement de dynamique. Il les connaissait assez bien tous les deux pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Jane n'avait rien envisagé jusque là parce qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver John Le Rouge, et il savait tout ce que cela signifiait concernant une éventuelle relation avec qui que ce soit. Quant à Lisbon, elle n'avait jamais vu plus que de l'amitié entre eux parce que cela aurait représenté trop de risques.

Se replonger dans son passé et parler avec la famille de sa femme pour la première fois depuis les meurtres avait permis au consultant de faire un pas de plus vers la rédemption. Et le voir se fier à elle avait permis à Lisbon de réaliser qu'il était peut-être moins dangereux pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Le feu et la glace se rapprochaient, inexorablement.

_Combien de temps tu leur donnes ?

Il haussa un sourcil à la question de Van Pelt, qui s'était placée juste à côté de lui, faisant mine d'observer le cadavre alors que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir aux deux personnes qui s'étaient éloignés pour discuter hors de portée de voix.

_Difficile à dire. Trois mois ?

_Deux avant que Jane se bouge, trois avant que Lisbon accepte, et quatre avant qu'ils finissent par trouver le temps de passer à l'acte, intervint une troisième voix.

Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le grand brun qui venait de les rejoindre et d'interrompre leur conversation. Remarquant leur stupéfaction, Rigsby haussa les épaules.

_Quoi ? Vous pensiez quand même pas être les seuls à avoir remarqué ça, non ?

Van Pelt secoua la tête en retenant un rire. Avec ses gros sabots et ses airs d'éternel ahuri, elle avait tendance à oublier que Rigsby était lui aussi un enquêteur.

_Alors, on lance les paris ?

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de répondre, ils virent tous les trois Jane lever une main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait le visage de Lisbon, et celle-ci prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la ramener doucement à ses côtés au lieu de lui infliger une tape, comme elle l'aurait fait encore trois semaines plus tôt. Cho lança alors de sa voix la plus monocorde :

_A ce rythme là, je dirais deux heures.

Rigsby lâcha un rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'un officier de la police locale. Il se reprit en admettant :

_J'aimerais bien. Juste par curiosité. Je suis pressé de voir ce que ça va donner.

Cho acquiesça en silence. Lui aussi se posait la question. A trop jouer ensemble, le feu et la glace risquaient de se détruire. Mais ils pourraient aussi puiser de la force l'un dans l'autre, guérir ensemble et s'apaiser. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était ce qui se produirait. Ils méritaient un havre de paix dans leurs existences tourmentées.

Pile à cet instant, Lisbon tourna les talons dans une colère froide, visiblement excédée par une remarque du consultant. Jane lui emboita le pas en se défendant avec animation, ses mains s'agitant devant lui alors qu'il essayait de la convaincre. Une fois de plus, Cho esquissa un minuscule sourire aux attitudes familières.

Le feu et la glace.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
